NGE: Angelus Tribulatio
by Rising Dragon
Summary: After a hefty donation allows the completion of Unit 03 and 04, disaster strikes early in Nevada. But when Unit 04 returns, scenarios are thrown into disarray as someone else implements his own. As things degenerate, what will be in store for the pilots?


Disclaimer: This is the first, last, and only disclaimer being put in this fic. Deal with it. I don't own Evangelion or GAINAX. If I did, would you be reading this? Ha!

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Angelus Tribulatio

Prologue

Vicious Circle

In the year 2015, at the beginning of the Angel Wars, a nameless organization donates a massive amount of money to the Second Branch of NERV in America. This money was enough to complete the research done on the experimental S2 Engine derived from the Super Solenoid organ taken from the remains of the fourth Angel, Shamshel. The remainder of this money enabled NERV to speed up the construction of the next Evangelion Units, Unit 03 and Unit 04. As the case may be, a potential pilot had been chosen years beforehand by the American government, and another pilot has to be chosen amongst a list of candidates in Tokyo-3. However, the day drew near when the experimental power source was to be installed in the silver and red biomechanical monstrosity known as Evangelion Unit 04, and on that fateful day America was changed as the Second Branch disappeared within the black abyss of the Sea of Dirac, leaving only a sole survivor thanks to the unwitting actions of her friend.

But this in itself was not without complications, as the news made things erratic in the secondary NERV base in America, causing an accident that caused extensive damage to Unit 04's sister unit, Evangelion Unit 03, delaying its transportation date significantly for repairs. A month passed since that day, and then satellites detected a strange anomaly at the location of the former Second Branch...

* * *

Ikari Gendo, the Commander of NERV, listened patiently to the report being given to him. The occupants in the office were illuminated only by the sephirotic drawings of the Tree of Life upon the ceiling. He stared at the officer without emotion, his fingers interlaced in front of his mouth, as the man reported the rediscovery of Evangelion Unit 04, thought to be lost in an accident that had consumed the Eva and the entire NERV Second Branch in Nevada within a Sea of Dirac. 

"… and most of the base is intact. However, nearly all of the personnel perished."

"What is the status of the designated pilot?" inquired Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki Kozo, who stood behind the Commander.

"Pilot Emma Sears was reported to have snuck off base to go on a date with her boyfriend just before the accident occurred. She is alive and well, and has returned to the base. She has already been questioned."

"What is the condition of Unit-04?" Commander Ikari demanded.

"Apparently the Eva has been placed in cryo-stasis, but the S2 Engine seems to have been successfully integrated into the Eva's systems. The new staff has scheduled an activation test after the Unit has a full-system check, to make sure there isn't any contamination from the DNA of the fourth Angel."

"Tell the Commander of the American Branch that if Sears can activate the Eva, she is to be designated the Fourth Child and is to be transferred to Japan," Gendo commanded.

"Thank you," Fuyutsuki said, "You are dismissed."

After the officer saluted and left the office, the Sub-Commander spoke.

"This is quite disturbing. Is this part of the scenario?"

"No," replied Gendo, "But perhaps we can make it to our benefit. I can use them to my advantage."

_You never change, do you, Gendo? _Fuyutsuki mused, "The old men will not be pleased."

"No. But in the end, they will not stand against me, and I will be reunited with my family."

* * *

Deep within the darkness of the unknown, within the Throne of Souls, the twelve came together once more, as they had thousands of times in years past. With each gathering, people could die. Nations could be made. Worlds could be changed. SEELE's hand reached far, and its wrath could be terrible. However, as the twelve monoliths, each marked with a number and the text "Sound Only" appeared in a circle within the everlasting darkness, they came with an air of confusion about them. 

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the monolith of SEELE 07, "The return of Unit 04 was not predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls!"

"It was bad enough that the Unit was completed ahead of schedule, but this is unforgivable! We don't know what sort of power that Evangelion is capable of!" SEELE 11 shouted, his voice, like all the others, distorted by the sound array.

"It cannot be helped. It was not supposed to appear, but it has. We must turn this occurrence to our own benefit." Stated their leader, Lorenz Keel, otherwise known as SEELE 01.

"That may be more difficult that we think," SEELE 09 said quietly, catching the others' attention, "Ikari has ordered the transfer of Unit 04 to Tokyo-3 should its pilot successfully synch with the beast."

"We cannot allow Ikari to command such power!" shouted SEELE 07, "It is bad enough he has his own son piloting the offspring of Lilith!"

"We must act now, before he can get out of hand. We cannot allow such power to go to his head." SEELE 05 intoned.

"We will wait," Keel said to his peers.

"Wait? Whatever for, 01?" asked SEELE 04.

"We will wait and see what he plans to do with Unit 04," Keel said, "Ikari may see it nothing more than a tool to destroy the Angels. Only Unit 01 is important for the contingency plan of the Red Earth Purification Ceremony."

"This is a dangerous gamble, 01," SEELE 02 stated, "Ikari cannot be trusted."  
"Yet he is still necessary. He is the only one who could've gotten this far with the Human Contemplation Project. We will allow him the usage of Unit 04… for now. If he gets in our way, he will be terminated and replaced."

"Indeed. This is a dangerous game you're playing, Keel," SEELE 12 stated, "Remember, we cannot endanger the ceremony."  
"And we will not, 12," Keel returned, "You are all dismissed."

At Keel's order, the twelve monoliths fell silent and disappeared, leaving the darkness to reign once more.

* * *

Loal Kateran watched as his girlfriend brushed her long brown hair in the mirror. Emma had asked that he be allowed to live on the base with her, as a "reward" for saving her life. _Saving her, yeah right. All I did was take her out to California, _he thought wryly, _but it is pretty nice._

"So is your monster all checked out and ready to fight?" he asked.

Emma turned around and frowned at him, but her green eyes were still bright. "My Eva is NOT a monster, Loalies," she scolded him, making him flinch at her little nickname for him, "and yes, it is ready for combat. All that's left is the activation test."

"And if it freaks out like it did during the First Child's activation test? I don't like seeing you hurt, Em, you know that."

"I'll be fine, Loal!" she stated confidently, "Everything's gonna be okay. Just you watch! Besides, they say that Asuka and the Third Child didn't have any problems during THEIR activation tests."

"If you say so," he said as he got up from her bed, "But I still think that thing looks like a monster."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders, and kissed her on the top of her head. She giggled and leaned back against him, gazing at him in the mirror. He was slightly taller than her, with an average frame, dressed in a borrowed NERV uniform. He watched her in the mirror with his gray eyes, looking out from underneath dark brown hair that was parted down the middle and allowed to fall to the sides. She was always pleading with him to let her do something with it, but that was one thing she hadn't managed to convince him of.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, hun?" he asked quietly, "I really don't like the idea of you piloting that thing."

"You worry too much."

"Can't help it. Look at what's happened to the other pilots. Ayanami is colder than ice. They say Ikari's an emotional wreck. And you'll slap me if you hear my opinion on Asuka."

"Damn right I would. I'll find out when they send me to Japan. You gonna come along?"

"If I can find a big enough crate and manage to nick enough food to bring along."

"Oh, stop it! I'll ask Commander Evanbright if you can come along with me."

"And if Asuka sees me again? I still remember what happened _last _time I saw her."

"I've already talked to her about _that_. She realized that she was a bit harsh. Not your fault that she walked in on you."

"Harsh? Ha!"

"_Pilot Sears, report to the holding cages. The activation test is to begin. Repeat, pilot Sears, report to the holding cages…" _The voice drifted out over the PA system. Loal sighed and unwrapped his arms around his girl and let her get up. He sat back down on the bed, and to his surprise, Emma grinned knowingly at him and started undressing on the spot, causing the teen to blush. He staggered, shouting "Hey!" as he turned around. Emma pouted, but continued and dressed into her dark red and white plugsuit, and clipped her white A-10 neural connectors in her hair. When she was done, she quickly grabbed Loal and dragged him off the bed and outside her quarters, causing him to squawk in protest.

Just outside of the hanger bays, Loal grabbed Emma's shoulder and gently spun her around before she could open the door. She cocked her head to the side in puzzlement, and then gasped as his lips closed in on hers. The kiss was different from the ones she'd shared with Loal before, but she couldn't place how. He broke off before they got lost into it, and gazed into her green eyes.

"That," he said with a slight grin, "was for good luck. You be careful, okay love?"

"I'm always careful!" she said, but after seeing the solemn look on his face, she continued, "I'll take care of myself, Loal."

"Good. Once this is over I've got a reservation at a certain diner in Henderson-2."

Emma's eyes brightened in delight. "You got a deal, babe. See ya later… love you!" she said as she turned, giving him a last look and wink before opening the door and entering. As it opened, Loal caught a glimpse of the menacing visage of the silver and red Evangelion Unit-04. He smiled as he watched her lithe frame disappear behind the large metal door, managing to shout out before it closed, "I love you too!"

Unbeknownst to him, it was the last time he ever saw Emma alive.

* * *

Later that night, Loal was curled up on Emma's bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He had been crying for most of the night, and his sobs were just starting to die. He relaxed a little and slumped back against the wall, letting his legs slide off the bed. His hand closed convulsively, gripping so hard that blood began to drip from his fist. He raised it up to his face and stared at it with bloodshot, puffy eyes. He ignored the pain radiating from his hand, instead listening to something that whispered in his mind. 

"Damn you, NERV… you took her away from me…" he whispered to himself in a tortured voice, "I'll get back at you if it's the last thing I do… I'll set _everything _right…"

And with that, his eyes closed and his hand relaxed, falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Let's get some things clear first. This will not be a Unit-04centric or OCcentric fic. They'll play an important role in the story, but so will all the other pilots and Evas. That alright with you? Read and review!

Rising Dragon


End file.
